It is known that the high-voltage, DC-link capacitors used in electric vehicle invertors require large packaging volumes. In one example of a typical electric vehicle invertor, the DC-link capacitor is the heaviest single component, accounts for nearly forty percent (40%) of the total inverter volume, and is a significant portion of the inverter cost. DC-link capacitors are typically wound polypropylene film capacitors, with packaging volumes of greater than, or equal to, one liter. Disadvantageously, polypropylene film capacitors are limited in their service temperature by the film material, which can be as low as 85 degrees Celsius (85° C.). In contrast, ceramic capacitors are capable of service temperatures of greater than 140° C., but require high firing temperatures in excess of 650° C. to sinter the ceramic particles into a monolithic layer.